


Please dont take my sunshine away

by 01bumblebeefan



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When out Grocery shopping Ozzy meets a child who is part Virus part white blood cell named Fiona. Will he, Thrax and Drix be able to take care of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First off I must thank IllusionEvenstar  
> aka BlackGargie for letting me use Thrax's and Ozzy's dad's who are he OC's! Second off Check her out! She's awesome!

Hey! It's me Ozzy! I want ta tell y'all a story that takes place about three years after my now boyfriend Thrax tried to kill our host. I hope y'all like!  
\-------  
"Thrax what do you want for dinner tonight?" I ask the virus on the other end of the phone line.

_"I don't know baby. Just get whatever looks good. Hold on. SHUT THAT MUSIC OFF COLD PILL! I'M TRYING TO TALK ON THE PHONE!" "I'M TRYING TO CLEAN THIS DISGUSTING APARTMENT AND I LIVE HERE TO SO I GET TO LISTEN TO THE RADIO!" "PUT ON SOME ROCK OR JAZZ THEN! IT SOUNDS BETTER THAN THIS SPIT!"_

I chuckle softly. "I'll be back soon. Don't kill Drix please." I say before some red blood cells run by saying something that caught my attention.

"They found a virus in a black head?!" "Yeah! A real tiny one! And it's a girl!"

"I gotta go. Tell Drix to meet me near the black heads."  
\-------  
Pacing back in forth I stop when I see my car stop in front of me.

"There you are! I was walking but I made it here faster than you! Wait....Thrax why did you come too?" I ask rubbing my temples.

"I heard something about a virus baby. Couldn't resist." Thrax says walking over to me. "I've done a lot of community service. Isn't that enough to be forgiven?"

"Back up! Back up!" I hear the chief yell as we all get closer.

I go under the yellow tape and watch as they pull someone up on a pully. "Don't touch it!" The chief yells.

Shaking my head I watch as a little tiny virus with dark blue skin and black, overgrown hair wearing a baggy shirt and a black spiked collar is taken out of the black head. It's put down and it looks around like a wild animal. She looks over to me, Drix and Thrax. It starts to stumble towards us but stops seeing the immunity team.

I hear it whimpering and something in me snaps. I run over to her yelling. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's a kid! What damage can a kid do? Let me talk to her first!" I say before turning towards the tiny thing.

"Hey there kiddo. You hungry?" I ask her softly.

She nods and immediately crawls over and sniffs a pocket. I chuckle as I gently push her away. I pull out a candy bar from my pocket and open it for her. She snatches it out of my hands before starting to eat it.

Frowning I pet her long black hair. She looks up at me and climbs into my lap. She starts to sing softly.

"Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear." She sings softly as she breaks the candy in half.

She gave me half and continued to sing. 

"You give me fever  
When you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever! in the morning  
Fever all through the night."

Petting her hair I sing along.

"Sun lights up the daytime  
Moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
And you know I'm gonna treat you right."

Soft foot steps come up to us and I turn to glare at a immunity worker. They jump and back away chuckling nervously. Standing up I walk her over to some of the medics standing near Drix and Thrax.

"You give me fever  
When you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever! in the morning  
Fever all through the night."

The medics have me put her on the Gurney. They start looking her over and that's when I notice the sickly white scars on her right cheek. "Well she's not a normal virus. She's a cell and virus mix." A medic says to me.

"Is that bad?" I ask as she plays with my jacket sleeve.

"No. Not at all. But she is very dehydrated and she is very malnourished. She just needs to go to the hospital for obser-" "NO!" The little virus yells before running towards Thrax.

She trips and the immunity team pins her down. She screams and tharshes around.

"Everybody's got the fever  
That is something you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing  
Fever started long ago!

Romeo loved Juliet  
Juliet, she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her  
He said, "Julie, baby, you're my flame!

"Thou giveth fever  
"When we kisseth  
"Fever with thy flaming youth  
"Fever! I'm afire  
"Fever, yea, I burn, forsooth."!" She screams/sings.

I hear her scream before the immunity team is thrown off of her by......Drix?! "Stop it! Can't you see your hurting her?! Are you alright little one?" He asks her as he tries to sooth her.

She sniffles and shows him her arm. Drix opens his chest and pulls out a pill. He opens it but instead of powder there's cream in it. He rubs some on her arm and smiles. "This will make the pain go away. Promise."

The little girl nods smiling slightly. I walk over and pick her up. Walking past the chief I stop. "Please fax me the instructions from the medics on what to do about her dehydration and malnutrition. I'm taking the kid home with me." I say before walking towards my car.  
\-------  
"Ozzy, baby we're not **REALLY** bringing the kid home right?" Thrax says from the backseat.

Frowning I look down at the little virus that was trying to eat my shirt. "Not food." I tell the little one.

She pouts but smiles when Drix gives her a lollipop. "Yes Thrax. She's coming to stay with us. It'll be good for her to be with her own kind. You know a Cell and a Virus?" I say as we pull up to the grocery store.

Humming I get out and go grab a cart after parking. Putting the little one in the child's seat I buckle her in and walk into the store. Thrax and Drix walk behind me as I look at the produce. "Do you two mind if we let the little one choose what we eat?" I ask them.

"Yes." "No."

I watch them glare at each other before the little one chooses something by pointing at it. Picking up the chicken in fajita seasonings she points at some more fajita meat and flour tortillas. "Looks like we're having chicken and beef fajitas tonight." I say smiling.

Thrax puts his shades on and crosses his arms. "Thanks kid." He says softly.

I smile knowing that's what he wanted in the first place. Why does he always have to act that way when he says thank you? "Drix can you find the shredded cheese and red bell peppers?" I ask Drix as I have a small tug of war fight for my shirt with the girl.

He chuckles and floats away to find the cheese and peppers. "So did you even ask the kid what it's name was Jones?" Thrax asks me after I finally got my shirt back.

Dang! I knew I forgot something! "Hey little one, what's your name? I'm Osmosis Jones. Or you can call me Ozzy. Everybody already does. The big guy behind me is Thrax. Or The red Death." "La Muerta Roja baby."

Stepping on his foot for interrupting me he gasps and holds onto the foot I stepped on while hopping around. "Anyways as I was saying. The nice pill (robot?) that gave you the medicine for your arm is Drix. He's a cold pill. Now what's your name?" I ask smiling softly at her.

"My name is Fiona Roja. I am 9 years old, also I'm part White Blood Cell and part Rabies Virus." She says softly.

I gape at her as I hear something drop behind me. Turning I see Thrax had dropped a thing of bacon. "Wh-Who is your father?" I ask her softly.

"My master's name is Tobias." She says softly. "He told me to get lost so I went down a black head."

Looking back at Thrax I see he had accidentally cooked the bacon while picking it up with his killer claw. Frowning I take the now cooked bacon from him and put it down. Pushing him (but getting no where) I hear Fiona giggling. Huffing I whisper in Thrax's ear. "She's your niece isn't she?" I ask him.

"Yes. Tobias is one of my half siblings." He says with a growl.

"Should we call your dad?" I ask him.

"What?! No! I do not want to talk to-!" "Who are you? Hey! Put me down!"

We both turn and see that Fiona was being taken out of the cart by a germ. "Hey! Stop!" I yell as the germ runs away. 

Thrax and I chase after the germ before I use my stretch ability to try and trip the germ but he jumps right over me. Groaning I start running after the germ again but look up when I see a shadow above me.

Looking up I see Thrax jumping over the rows of food. He gets ahead of me and jumps down and onto the germ, knocking him down.

The germ falls on his side and Fiona goes flying through the air. Gasping I stretch myself around her and hold her to my chest. She buries her face into my white T-shirt as we roll over the floor. I groan when my back hits the milk refrigerators.

Looking down at Fiona I grit my teeth seeing red marks on her arms from being gripped to tight. "Ozzy! Are you alright?" Drix asks as he helps me up.

I nod and pass him Fiona. We walk over to where Thrax and the germ were fighting. Thrax's claw comes out and he goes to kill the germ until Drix picks him up by the back of his trench coat.

"Put me down cold pill!" Thrax yells as he tries to kill the germ.

"Take Fiona!" Drix yells as he gives Fiona to Thrax.

Thrax holds her close as Drix puts a pair of cuffs on the germ. Pulling my walkie talkie out of my back pocket I yell into it. "We have a code 207A! I repeat we have a code 207A!"  
\-------  
Carrying in the groceries I smile seeing Fiona holding onto Drix's hand. She looks around the apartment and sniffs the air. Heh heh. Reminds me of that little blue alien. Damn! I forgot it's name!

Fiona walks over to the kitchen and runs back in. "Are we at master Tobias' home?" She asks as we put the groceries down.

We all look at each other before Thrax runs out the door growling. There's only one other apartment that looks like ours.  
\-------  
Running down the hall I see Thrax pounding on Tobias' door. Which is only four away from ours. "Hold on!" I hear somebody say from the other side of the door.

A Virus about 3/4 the size of Thrax comes out with blue dread locks and green skin wearing nothing but boxer's and a robe opens the door. "Oh hey! I didn't know you lived here too Thrax! It's good ta-" "I'm with the FPD. I need to-HEY!" I say when he pushes me out the way and runs towards the fire staircase.

I run over to the laundry shoot in the middle of the hall and jump in. "WHHHOOOAAA!" I yell as I slide down.

Getting out the laundry I run towards the lobby. I tackle Tobias just as he runs out the emergency staircase and put a pair of cuffs on him. I look up when I hear Drix and Thrax running/floating over. They both look at me then the cuffs. "What? I come prepared! I also have three granola bars, two things of bullets, a knife and a portable board game in my pockets." I say making Tobias stand up.

"Hey man can I at least put some clothes on before you take me down town?"

I look at Tobias and notice he had lost his boxers while running. "Man! Whatcha doin' with boxers that's to big?!"

"Easier to get undressed with too big of clothes."

"Is there even anything there?" Drix asks.

Thrax and I start laughing. "Who knew the cold pill had a sense of humor!" Thrax says laughing.

"Hey! I'm hung! Unlike "Big Daddy" Thrax." Tobias says smirking.

Thrax looks at me. "Go ahead. I wont arrest ya for indecent exposure."

Thrax unzips his pants and pulls out his. Tobias immediately sagged. "Damn."  
\-------  
"Look I don't even know why I'm here! Wait......was that hooker a cop? Or is this about the weed that I'm growing in one of the sweat glands?" Tobias says before my phone rings.

"No. This is about the young Virus who we identified as your daughter." I say as I show him a picture of Fiona playing with one of Thrax's dreadlocks.

Tobias growls and lunges at me. "Give me back my slave! You had no right in taking her ya stupid copper!" He yells while trying to rip my throat out.

Growling I stand up and slam the table. "She's NINE!!! AND YOU DARE CALL HER A SLAVE! You should be ashamed of yourself. Do you know how long you are going to jail for? Your charges are now for procession of illegal drugs, resisting arrest, child endangerment, child abuse and child neglect. You are looking at 45 to life! Don't worry nothing bad happens to child abusers in jail." I say as I stand up with my papers.

Going to the doors I stop when he talks again.

"The little bitch deserved everything I did to her. I even tried to kill her. She didn't die. She only got some scars on her face. Little bitch."

Gritting my teeth I listen to him. "She killed my wife. When she was born my wife died giving birth to her. It should've been her. Not him."

Turning towards him I cock a brow. "What? You didn't know a male cell can give birth?" He asks with a chuckle. "You better check yourself."

He starts laughing and looks at the one sided window. "I know no one is back there. Their all to busy to look in a case involving a virus like me." He laughs. "Looks like you ain't got no case sweetie!"

Growling I leave the room and pull out my tape recorder. Pushing stop I chuckle. 

"Oh really?"  
\-------  
Smiling I walk into my apartment to the smell of fajitas. "I'm back guys!" I yell right before Fiona runs right past me covered in bubbles with a grumpy and wet Thrax and a amused Drix behind her.

"Come here baby!" He yells chasing her around the couch.

Snickering I watch Fiona run behind my leg as Thrax growls. "Thrax? What are you doing?" I ask him before he tries to get in between my legs.

I topple over with him on top of me just as Fiona runs past us. Drix picks her up and takes her to the bathroom. "Damn kid needed a bath. She apparently thought that it was ok to play with mustard." Thrax says as we stand up. "By the way dinners done."

I laugh and stand up. A knock comes from the door as I go to my room. Getting undressed I change into my pajama pants and a gray wife beater. A loud crash draws me back to the living room. Rushing out my jaw drops when I see my dad and Thrax's dad fighting.

Looking at the floor I see a broken lamp. Walking over I pick it up by the plug and glare at the grown men fighting like female cells fighting at a 50% off sale. Clearing my throat they both turn towards me and stop fighting.

Both of them straighten up when they see the broken lamp. "He did it." They both say pointing at each other.

They start yelling at each other. Growling they both shut up and let out a little squeak. "S-Sorry Ozzy! I'll pay for a new one." My dad says moving his pony tail out the way.

Sighing I take it out to the garbage shoot at the end of the hall. Walking back into my apartment I see Drix holding up Fiona over his head as Thrax's and my dad trying to get her.

They turn towards me and immediately rush me. "Why didn't you tell me you had a child?!" They ask in unison.

Oh boy. Here we go.


	2. Day out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edison also belongs to IllusionEvenstar  
> aka BlackGargie.
> 
> I own NOTHING but Fiona.

Eating one of my fajitas I look over at Fiona to see Dakara feeding her some Spanish rice. Fiona smiles as she eats. Looking beside her I see that my father was glaring at Dakara. Clearing my throat I look up at Fiona. "Fiona? How would you like to go clothes shopping tomorrow?" I ask her smiling.

"Really! Yay!" She cheers happily.

I smile when she cheers. She's so young and been through so much yet she still knows how to be happy.  
\-------  
After dinner I let Fiona go pick out a movie while Drix and I stop Thrax from killing his father and get dessert ready. Humming I pull out the cake balls from the oven. It's still early so Fiona can still have sweets.

"May I take one sugar?" Dakara asks trying to reach for one of the cake balls.

I smack his hand with the spatula making him wince. "Not yet. You have to let them cool down." I say as he shakes the sting away.

"Thrax your boyfriend hit me." 

"Good."

Chuckling I wait for them to cool before putting them onto sticks with a tootsie roll under the last ball. Humming I put them on different colored plates. "Ozzy! Fiona is speaking in tounges!" My dad says as he runs in with Fiona.

Looking back at them I put down the last stick on Fiona's plate. "Say it again Fiona!"

"Tengo que ir al baño señor." Fiona says with her legs crossed.

"She's speaking Spanish not tounges. Wait......oh! Oh. Dad she needs to go to the bathroom!" I yell urgently.

Dakara quickly takes her to the bathroom yelling; "Agujero de culo estúpido!"

"The only word I recognized was stupid." My dad says scratching his head.  
\-------  
_"Drop dead!"_

_"Too late!"_

I laugh when Stretch, Fatso and Stinkie throw their food at Dr.Harvey. I look over at my dad and frown. He fell asleep. Turning towards Thrax's dad I cock a brow. He fell asleep too. Is the movie that boring to them?

Shrugging I eat my last cake pop. I smile seeing Fiona giggle at the movie. At lest she doesn't find it boring. Frowning I notice that she hadn't eaten not one of her cake pops. "Fiona? Why didn't you eat any of your cake pops?" I ask her.

She looks up at me and smiles sweetly. "Because I've been bad. I talked to you and got Master in trouble. He called earlier. He said he's coming for me soon enough. He told me it's my fault that his wife died and for him going to jail. So I will die by the weeks ends." She says smiling. "Master is very upset. He said he had to threaten ten people to get the number for this place. I have to save these for master when I see him tomorrow. Maybe I can make him happy. He hasn't smiled a lot. He also stopped taking his pills, so he's a lot more violent."

My heart races at that. Thrax immediately gets up and stomps towards the front door. Drix rushes over and stops Thrax using a sleep supplement. Fiona gets up and goes over to the cleaning cabinet. She pulls out the small broom and dust pan.

Fiona starts cleaning the powder from the sleep supplement as I grit my teeth. Walking over to her I pick her up causing her to drop the small dust pan. I hold her to me as I lay my head in the crook of her neck and kiss her cheek. She giggles softly and hugs me back with a big smile.

That monster is never getting her again. Ever.  
\-------  
Sighing inwardly I spit the foaming toothpaste into the sink. Grabbing the mouthwash I pour some into the cap before putting it in my mouth. I swish the mouth wash in my mouth as my father and Thrax's father scalable about who's turn it is to use the other sink and mirror.

Shaking my head I wipe my mouth and pull my dad to the sink I was just using. "Now you two can decide who can use Drix's old room and who uses the couch." I say before walking out.

Chuckling I quickly rush out as they fight. "Man I love doing that. I just hope they don't brake anything again." I say passing by Fiona's room.

"Weeeee!" Fiona says behind the slightly open door.

Peeking in I see a strange baby blue cell with long white hair laying down on his back on Fiona's bed with his feet holding her up while holding her hands in his.

"Higher Mister Drix! Higher!" Fiona says giggling.

Wait did she just say Drix?!

"Oh course princess." He says before throwing her into the air then catching her.

I smile while watching them for a few seconds. Drix hugs her and lay's her down. "Alright little one would you like to hear a story before bed?" He asks as he covers her up.

She nods smiling. Sitting down I listen as he clears his throat. "I know one that you might like." He says gently petting her head.

"Baby wh-" Thrax says before I give the 'be-quiet' sign.

He sits next to me and listens too as I open the door a bit more so he can see Drix.

"Once there was a lonely immune system cell that had no parents and no name. He wondered around for a while before he finally settled down in a city full of cold pills. He had been by him self for so long he didn't like other people yet he relied on people to give him money when he begged. One day he finally had enough to get himself a good meal. But when he tried to go to a restaurant to eat he had collapsed from hunger. He knew a diet of bread alone would not sustain him but it was all he could afford then. In his mind he thought he was dying but then he smelt a sweet strawberry smell before two strong arms picked him up."

"When he awoke he was in a room decorated with picture's and diplomas. A door opened and a tall bulky strawberry cold pill walked in with a platter of food. The strawberry cold pill let the little immune system cell to eat all he wanted. A few days had passed and he still lived with the cold pill. That day a teacher started to visit him. The immune system cell started to think of the cold pill as a father. The cold pill had told him to call him Night. But the cell called him papa."

"Years passed and the immune system cell had gotten a body that looked like a cold pill from his papa's friend who was a inventor. After he graduated from High School he went on to collage with a scholarship and good attitude. After he had graduated from collage he was then put into his capsule and given his name by his papa. He only had to wait a few weeks before he was put to work. A man with a cold named Frank had taken him. After he emerged from his capsule he told a brain cell and white blood cell his name. Do you know what his name is?"

Fiona shakes her little head sleepily.

"His name is Drix."

"That's you!"

Drix chuckles before kissing Fiona's head. "Yes sweet heart that's me. Now it's time for bed. I'll tell you another story tomorrow." He says softly.

Thrax and I look at each other and go to our room to wait for our cold pill.  
\-------  
Yawning I stretch before laying down on my side of the bed. "Thrax? Do you think that what Drix said is true?"

"I have no idea baby. Did you know that he was actually a cell?" Thrax asks as he takes off his shirt.

"No idea."

Thrax sighs and lays down next to me in our oversized bed. "That cold pill is full of surprises."

A few seconds later Drix floats in smiling softly. He floats over and lays down on the other side of the bed. It was a deal we made a few weeks ago. I sleep on the left side where my alarm clock is so I can turn it off without Thrax melting it or Drix blasting it.

"Good night Love's." Drix says falling asleep.

"Night cold pill."

"Night Drips."

"It's DRIX!"

I chuckle softly. "He knows Cold pill. He's screamed it out plenty of times before." Thrax says holding me to his chest.

"HEY!"  
\-------  
A loud scream wakes me up from my peaceful sleep in the early morning, causing me to fall out of bed. Sitting up I hear Thrax and Drix wake up as well. What was that? It sounded like a little girl. Wait. "Fiona. Fiona!" I yell as I rush out of the room.

My heart races as I run out the to the  hallway leading to Fiona. Did Tobias get someone to hurt Fiona? Did he escape?

Running into Thrax's old room I deadpan at what I see. "See! I knew you were ticklish! You lier!" My dad says as he tickles a screaming and squealing Fiona.

Growling I grab a umbrella from the closet next to the room and start smacking my dad with it.

Sighing I put the broken umbrella down and pinch the bridge of my nose. Well at least I'm up. Turning to Fiona I smile at the giggling virus-cell. "You hungry sweetie?"

She nods smiling. "Alright. How about some pancakes?"

"Yay!"

I chuckle. Pancakes it is.  
\-------  
Humming I flip one of the pancakes and smirk when my dad wobbles in. "Guys? I just woke up in Fiona's room with a huge headache and a broken umbrella. Did I get hit by that batman villain or something?" He asks rubbing his head.

"Estúpido." Thrax and his dad say together.

I snicker softly before I hear the doorbell ring. "Thrax? Can you watch the pancakes please?" I ask him as he reads the newspaper and sips his coffee.

"Yep."

"Thrax if you don't burn this pancake like the last one I asked you to watch I'll convince Drix into doing that "special" thing again tonight."

Thrax quickly puts his newspaper down and walks to the pan. Snickering I walk past Drix and Fiona watching a Scooby-Doo episode.

Opening the door I groan seeing Leah. "Please don't tell me the Chief is pissed about me taking the kid." I say as I sag a bit.

Leah chuckles. "No Jones. He's actually proud of you. That's why we're both here." She says just as the Chief appears from beside the doorway.

Smiling I let them in and go to get them some coffee while they talk to Drix and Fiona. I stop dead in my tracks when I hear what Thrax says from behind the door. "Your bailing Tobias out?!"

"Yes. He was put in jail for a no good reason. When i was his age I did a lot worse than plant weed but I never went to jail. That is why I am here. So I may make your brothers case." Dakara says with a stern tone.

"That's one of the reasons I'm here too. I had some dealings with your brother a while back. I need to make sure I won't go back to jail for his big mouth. He tends to blabber under stress." My dad says in a no non-sense tone.

My heart starts beating so fast I can feel it trying to rip out of my chest. No. They can't fight for Tobias' freedom. If they do then Fiona will be killed!  
\-------  
I watch my father and Thrax's father fight over what they want Fiona to wear. Looking at the ground I feel my heart quicken. Dakara is here to free Tobias. So is my dad. But if Tobias goes free then Fiona will....

Soft humming comes from my left and I see it's Fiona. Ok. This is been bugging me since she first did it. "Fiona? Why did you sing Fever yesterday?" I ask her.

She perks up and smiles. "When ever I used to get sick my Master would play a recording of Mister Thrax singing it then master would sing. It was one of the only times he held me." She says smiling.

"But sweetie that still doesn't explain it." I say softly. 

She looks up at me then looks up like she's thinking. "Well I guess it's like I wanted Mister Thrax to know who I was by the song. Sometimes I was able to hear him humming when he went past Masters home door whenever I was cleaning there. Once we even sang together! That's why I was singing. I wanted him to remember my voice." She says smiling.

Small tears came to my eyes when she said this. She wanted Thrax to remember her. I remember that day.Thrax, Drix and I were going out to see a movie when we heard someone singing Thrax's favorite song.

We stood there singing for a while. We never knew it was a little girl that we were singing with let alone this little girl. Picking up Fiona I hold her close to me as I sniffle a little. We could've saved her that day but we didn't. How couldn't we have known? Her voice was so small!

"Fiona! Come here sugar." Dakara says before I put down her down.

Fiona runs over to Dakara smiling. Sniffling I wipe my eyes as I start to cry. "Jones? You ok?" I hear the Chief ask from behind me.

Turning I sniffle looking up at him. "Oh Oz it's ok. Thrax told me why your guys' parents are here. To bail out Tobias. But the thing is after all the charges put on him he ain't getting bail. So don't worry. Fiona ain't leavin' ya. I'll make sure of it." He says smiling.

I smile back as he wipes my face. The chief is like another dad to me. Back in High school I made a mistake when I stole some candy for this sick kid in the neighborhood. My dad didn't care enough about me back then. He was always working and dealing with these big tough germs.

The chief was the one that arrested me since he was the one to see me do it. When he was driving my stomach rumbled. I hadn't ate in three days before that. My dad couldn't afford much food so we mostly went hungry. The chief was still just a regular old street cop back then when he pulled up to a grocery store and got me out of the back seat.

He uncuffed me and told me to grab a cart. I did what he told me to do and surprised me when he put me in the basket of the cart. After that we spent about a hour in the store. He bought me and my dad some clothes and food to last us a month!

Before that I always thought that all cops were crooks. When my dad found out he was more than happy. He smiled and even HUGGED the chief. That night we ate hot dogs and mac & cheese. All three of us. The cops started to warm up to us in my old neighborhood. They started a food pantry, a rec center and even went door to door to make sure everyone was alright during a blackout.

Everyone in the hood was smiling, laughing and even the shootings got less and less. After my father disappeared he even toke me in. I went to his house in the middle of the night in pouring rain, crying my eyes out. He held me for the rest of the night and silenced my tears. After that he had me see a shrink who said I had some abandonment issues.

After High school he offered to pay for police academy. But I said no. I wanted to pay for it myself so I got a job at a.....*sigh* strip club. Cliche I know. But that was my life. Once the chief found out he flipped his desk since the way he found out was when a big fight started in the club and I got hurt.

Apparently I almost died a few times. The chief had torn up my DNR paper so I would still be on the life support. After getting out of the hospital I immediately went back to training. Once everyone saw the scars on my stomach and shoulders they started to fall behind in the last test which was a obstacle course. That I mastered of course.

The chief has always been with me. He's the reason I became a cop. If he says that everything will be ok then I believe him.  
\-------  
Sighing I catch a few dresses from out of the air that my dad was throwing at Thrax's dad and vise versa. I stand below all of the clothes being thrown and catch some cute looking ones. Thrax is grabbing socks while Leah is grabbing shoes. This is all happening as Fiona and The Chief watch us snickering.

"How is that even possible?" The chief asks as he gestures to us grabbing specific things.

"No idea but it's cool!" I yell laughing.

Leah laughs softly. "This is like an anime!" She says catching another pair of shoes.

Drix laughs as he catches a shirt. "We should do this every Saturday."

I chuckle as I grab purple dress with a flower pattern on it. "Somebody please get this stuff off of me." Someone says beside me.

Turning I jump seeing a greenish-brownish man with underwear on him. I take some from the top of his head and shoulders while Fiona picks up the ones by his feet. "Hey! Cold pill put me down! Put-!"

Cocking a brow I turn when the man snickers. I see that Thrax had caught a pair of socks in his mouth. "Goal!!!!" The chief and Fiona yell laughing.

Drix chuckles before quickly floating away as Thrax chases him with his killer claw. "Edison? What are-Ow! Time out Jones!" Thrax's dad yells when he get's hit in the head with a pair of shoes.

"I didn't do that." My dad says before looking at some children's bed sheets. "Oooo! Look! This one's cute! Come here Fiona!"

Fiona trots over, almost tripping over her "dress". It's actually a old T-shirt that I tore so it would look like a dress on her. We couldn't let her wear her old dress. It had rips and tears and......and I might of burned it with the iron. Stupid Kidney Rocks music video.

"Hello father. Big mama told me to follow you in case you made another child with someone else." The man says petting his long brown pony tail. "Also I wanted to meet Thrax's boyfriends."

At that he turns towards me making me jump. "Hello. I'm Edison Roja. My mother is Gertrude the 6th wife to my father. It's nice to meet you Mr.Jones." He says while reaching for my hand to shake.

3, 2, 1. I feel myself being pulled into a tight embrace from behind. Thrax growls at his brother before kissing me. I blush softly before he breaks the kiss. "Come 'ere cold pill!" He yells before stomping over to Drix.

I chuckle hearing Drix yell; "Thrax! This is children's store! We can't-ok."

I watch Thrax drag Drix across the street to a restaurant shaking my head. Thrax better hope he has something to gag Drix with. Turning back to Edison I catch him looking at a deep red teddy bear with dark green, mischievous eyes. "If your having a kid with my brother buy this. It matches him." He says holding the bear out to me.

I chuckle and take it. "Thank you. But I'm not pregnant. We're shopping for Fiona. And also please call me ozzy or oz. Mr.Jones is the idiot trying to fit inside of that crib over there." I say thrusting my thumb towards my dad.

"Dang! I grew fast!" He says making Fiona giggle.

"He seems....lively." Edison says blinking a few times.

I chuckle softly. "He's usually not this hyper. Maybe I put too much powdered sugar on his pancakes." I say with a sigh.

Turning back to my father and Fiona I notice that Fiona was holding something. Frowning I walk over and bend down to her level. "Sweetie? What's that?" I ask her pointing at the green thing in her hand.

She turns towards me and the thing rattles. Blinking I chuckle a little. It's just a rattle. I'm getting paranoid. "Mister Ozzy? Can I have this? Please?" She begs me.

I smile. "Sure sweetie."

I smile even more when she cheers. That is until my dad speaks up. "Uh....I think I might be stuck." He says trying to get out of a high chair.

I laugh as my dad tries to see the chair on his ass. I have a feeling today is going to be a great day.  
\-------  
Humming I flip through a magazine as Thrax does Fiona's hair. "Put it in dreads."

"No pops. She is too little. She might fall over from the extra weight." Thrax says as he snips Fiona's hair.

"I put your hair in dreads when you were that small before. You only fell twice." Dakara says while looking through a gun magazine.

"I said no!"

I smile as I watch for the convent store owner. Thrax said that Fiona's hair was bugging him so he pulled us all in here to do Fiona's hair. We actually tried to brush it earlier but it didn't help. We lost like four combs to her hair.

"Dang it kiddo your hair is to long. How haven't you gotten any headaches?" Thrax asks as he snips off another inch.

Don't ask me where he got the scissors from. Because Frankly I have no idea. He just pulled them out.

"My master said that I could put it into buns or keep it down. He never let me cut it unless he said it was ok. But most times he said no. So I dealed with it." Fiona says smiling.

Thrax frowns and hugs her gently before going back to snipping her hair. Dakara frowns as he strokes his chin. "Fiona? Who is this "Master" you keep referring too?" He asks her gently.

Fiona goes to say something before giggling. I look at Thrax and shrug. "I would appreciate it if you got off of my head. I can not see anything." Drix says from on of the isles.

Moving to where Fiona was I snicker seeing my dad and Edison eating chips while sitting on Drix. "You were right this is a good place to eat chips." Edison says tapping the video surveillance monitor.

"Told you." My dad says tapping the video camera.

"I hope you two paid for those chips." The Chief says frowning.

"We put money on the counter." Edison says biting into a chip.

"You almost done over there-watch out for the candy Drix-Mr.Hairdresser?" My dad asks smirking.

"Shut it." Thrax says putting more hair into a waste basket next to him.

"Hey Ozzy look at this." Leah says walking over with a wedding magazine.

Sighing I take the magazine from her when she offers it to me. "Look at that dress. It's pretty cute huh?" She asks pointing at a dress with a wide bottom with that thin see through material layered on together along with a lace top.

"Would you wear something like that for your wedding?" Leah whispers.

I blush and thrust the magazine back to her. "Leah! I'm a man. Why would I wear a dress?" I ask blushing.

"Because your dad gave me this picture." She says showing me a picture of a five year old me wearing a little girls dress smiling.

Blushing I swipe the picture from her. "That was that one time!" I whisper.

Leah smirks and pulls out more pictures. All of which had me wearing a dress at various ages. Snatching them from her I tear them to little pieces. "So I used to wear girls clothes. So sue me." I pout.

Leah chuckles smiling. "Come on Ozzy. You love Thrax and Drix don't you?" She asks smiling.

"Of course I do."

"Then you need to start thinking about a wedding. Come on. I'll help you. If I can plan my cousins wedding then I can plan yours." Leah says holding out the magazine.

I take it and roll my eyes seeing she already had a notebook and pen out. Typical Leah.  
\-------  
"Ok. Let me get this straight. You two threatened a ice cream man to get these for us or you would make sure he would never have children again?" I ask my dad while rubbing my temples.

D"Yep. What? He made Fiona upset!" He yells pointing his spoon at me.

I shake my head and look over at Fiona. Thrax had cut her hair so it was in the middle of her back. Leah had taken over when Thrax couldn't figure out how to put a braid into Fiona's hair. She has to be the fastest braider in the history of all braids.

I smile as she runs over to a slide. We had came to the park at the request of Fiona. Thrax snickers softly looking at me. "What?" I ask him.

"Baby I think you are attractin' them squirrel's." He says pointing behind me.

Turning I let out a small 'Meep!' when I see at least ten membrane squirrel's. I just had to ask for nuts in mine didn't I? Dropping my ice cream I run away screaming. Along with Dakara and Edison right behind me.  
\-------  
"I think we lost them *huff huff* by the fountain." Edison says before collapsing onto a park bench.

Panting I look up at everyone else as Dakara collapses next to me. "Why didn't they chase you? How did you find us anyway?" I ask them frowning.

"We followed the squirrel's." (Drix)

"I have peppers in mine." (Thrax)

"Mine's mint chip." (Leah)

"I have cookie dough." (Chief)

"Me and Drix have strawberry shortcake." (My dad)

"I shared mine with that boy in the rags." (Fiona)

I look over where she pointed and see a teenage boy swinging on one of the tire swings. He looks up at me and I can see that he's a virus. His face gives it away. He grins at me making me jump.

"Creepy kid." I say shivering.

Looking beside me I nudge Mr.Roja. "Uh...you ok?" I ask shaking him a bit.

"My legs feel like lead." He mutters as Edison walks over.

"I'm tired and hungry still. Can we go eat some where?" He asks me as he helps up his dad.

"After we visit your brother." Dakara says as he tries to stand up by himself.

"Wait. You want to visit Tobias?!" Thrax yells as his ice cream cup burns to a crisp from his claw activating.

"Yes. Like it or not he's still your little brother Thrax. Roja's stick together." His father says glaring.

This can't end well.  
\-------  
"We're here to see Tobias Roja." Dakara says to the cell behind the glass.

Thrax's dad had us hop into some cabs and come with him to the prison where Tobias is being held since the jail at the police station isn't equipped to hold a virus.

A loud buzz comes from a door and we're let in after the chief and I show them our badges. Looking to my side I see that Fiona was holding a small paper plate with her cake pops on it. Were did that come from?! Is she magic or something?!

"Thank you for keeping my cake pops in your chest Mr.Drix!" She says smiling up at Drix.

"No problem sweet heart." Drix says smiling.

Well that explains that. We walk into the area where the prisoners come to see their loved ones when they visit. Sitting at a table I feel something crawl onto my lap. I smile seeing Fiona. She smiles back as Tobia is brought over.

He's hand cuffed to the table with two machines on his hands. "Those look heavy." I mutter.

"They are. I wanted on of those pairs of handcuffs that doesn't let me use my claws by pressing on a nerve in my hand instead but they put these things on me. I only get the cuffs when it's meal time." Tobias says smiling.

"Hello Toby. How are you feeling?" Dakara asks Tobias.

Wait did he just call him Toby? "Much better now that I'm getting my meds again. Tobias is staying at bay. I really hate him. He's the reason I'm in here I bet." Tobias says smiling sadly.

"Mr.Toby! Mr.Toby! I brought you some cake pops!" Fiona says climbing onto the other seat before sitting next to Tobias.

"Thank you sweetie. Can you help me eat them please?" Tobias asks smiling.

Fiona nods and puts one to his mouth. He eats the first one and smiles even more. "That's delicious. Where did you get them from?" Tobias asks Fiona.

"Ozzy made them!" Fiona says smiling.

"Well then he is a very good baker." Tobias says smiling.

What is going on?!


	3. She's gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I must thank IllusionEvenstar  
> aka BlackGargie for letting me use Thrax's and Ozzy's dad's who are he OC's! Second off Check her out! She's awesome!

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I screech at Dakara.

Everyone in the restaurant we were in stopped what they were doing to look over at us. Dakara sips his wine as a waiter comes over. "Is everything alright sir?" The waiter asks me as I grit my teeth.

"Yes. Now go." I growl at him.

He yelps and quickly walks away. Dakara puts his wine down and looks up at me. "I'm sure you heard me. When Tobias gets out I'm going to have to ask you to give up your guardianship of Fiona so she can go back to her real father." Dakara says as he picks up his fork.

"I ain't doing that!" I say as I see Drix trying to not loose his own temper.

Dakara looks up at me with glowing green eye's. "Do you want to continue to date my son?" He asks pointing his fork at me.

I choke a bit as he continues to stare at me. "Y-Yes sir." I say looking down.

"I thought so." He says smirking. "If you wish to continue to date him then you will do what ever I tell you too. So you will give Fiona back to Tobias."

Gripping my knees I growl softly in the back of my throat. "Yes sir."

"Mommy!" I hear a small voice say with a giggle.

My heart races as I turn in my seat too see Fiona running over to me as she giggles. My cheeks get warm as I get out of my seat to bend down on one knee. Fiona runs into my arms and hugs me tight. Looking up at Leah she smiles. "I told you it would make him happy." She says smiling.

I hug Fiona tight sniffling. "Sorry I toke so long I-Baby? What's wrong?" Thrax asks as he gets down onto one knee.

I glance at Dakara then at Fiona. "Oh..." Thrax says as he helps me up.

I sit down on the chair with Fiona in my lap, who was wearing her new dress that I had bought her earlier. Leah had taken Fiona to the bathroom so she could get Fiona out of her "dress" I had made her earlier and into one of the ones that I had bought her. Looking at her neck I see that she must've refused to take her collar off like she had this morning.

It was a dress made of purple silk with a red sash around her waist. "Pops we need to talk. NOW." Thrax growls deeply.

I have a feeling that I'm going to be billed for damages. Sighing I look to my side when I feel someone staring at me. There, sitting three tables away, was the boy from the park still wearing those rags that cover his face. I gulp softly.

Is he following us?  
\-------  
Holding Fiona tight I rush past a mother and son as I run into a toy store. "Quick! We need to use your bathroom!" I say to a cashier as Fiona whimpers.

He looks at me funny before pointing to three big doors in the back. I quickly, on instinct, go to the men's bathroom. Putting down Fiona I watch her rush into a stall yelling 'Potty emergency! Potty emergency!'. Sighing I look at the guys in the room with me and wave. "Hi. You guys dads or creeps?"

"Divorced."

"I'm not a creep!"

"I'm going to be a dad soon."

"I have four kids."

I nod at them as Fiona comes out. After I had paid for half of the damages at the restaurant I decided to go for a walk with Fiona. When she was interested in a puddle I had told Dakara I wanted to show him something when I got back home. Leah and the chief left for their own homes after lunch. They both said they had enough excitement for one day.

Picking Fiona up I put her on the counter with the sinks in it so she can wash her hands.  
\-------  
Holding Fiona's hand I chuckle as she pulls me through the toy store. She had asked me what they were, which broke my heart, and I told her they were things you can play with. She immediately started to run around and looking at everything while dragging me along.

We stop at a bunch of teddy bears and she walks down the aisle in awe. "Fiona? You said you don't know what a toy is right?" I ask her a bit confused.

She nods.

"Well. Remember the rattle I bought you? That's a toy. So how didn't you know?"

"I like things that make noises. In Masters house he made sure to teach me how to play piano when I was littler! After that he said I can keep anything that makes sounds that he liked as long as he doesn't have to see them." She says smiling.

Biting my tounge I feel some one tap my shoulder. Turning I see red blood cell looking at me. I see he's wearing a store uniform. "Hi! I was wondering if you needed any help finding anything?" I shake my head smiling.

"No I think we're all good." I say before I feel Fiona pull on my pant leg.

Looking down at her I see she was holding a blue teddy bear with no eyes and a rope around it's throat with deep red colors on the rope. The sales attendant frowns. "That's weird. We don't carry anything like that here." He says bending down to Fiona's level.

"What?!" I ask him, shocked.

"It's too dark. Look, it doesn't have any eyes and it has red on the rope to make it look like blood."

I get a weird feeling and turn to see the teenager from the park with a wide grin on his face. Two teenage girls and a mother and father walk in front of my view. Walking closer once the family pass I look around for him but.....he disappeared.  
\-------  
Looking out the cab window I gently squeeze Fiona's shoulder as the cab goes past a bunch of buildings. Fiona snuggles up to my side holding the blue teddy bear tight in her sleep. That teenager. Who is he and why is he following me and Fiona?  
\-------  
"We're back." I say as I carry Fiona in the apartment.

My jaw drops at what I see. Edison was passed out wearing a nuns dress on the floor, my dad was running around naked yelling; "FREEDOM!", Drix was on the couch with a bunch of red cups around him while he was looking at his hand freaked out, Thrax was puking in a flower pot, someone was singing wrecking ball and Dakara was laughing his ass off as my dad does that weird dance that that frog does in that old cartoon.

"What is going on in here?!" I yell as I cover Fiona's ears.

Thrax, Dad, Drix, and Dakara look over at me just as a red headed boy falls from my ceiling. "Ow." He mutters holding a 40 oz bottle.

"Ambrose! Y-You better not 've broken da....da.....man I am zo drunk righ' now." Thrax says giggling.

"Hello Jonesy boy!"  The green man with long red dreads says giggling. "I seeeeeee yous underpants!"

Cocking a brow I look down and see that my pants were around my ankles. Blushing I pick them back up. "DAD!!!" I say growling. "Alright who drugged Drix?"

I ask as I stop him from shooting himself in his face with a ice blast. "I couldn't resist. I wanted to see him high off his bubbles." Dakara says smirking while sipping his wine. "Didn't you want to show me something Osmosis?"

I nod. "After I put Drix and Fiona to bed." I say carrying both of them to my room.

Sighing I tuck both of them into bed after disarming Drix's arm cannon. Walking out I pull Dakara towards Tobias apartment.  
\-------  
Kicking open the door I look around the living room. "This place smells like stink weed." Dakara says holding his nose.

Walking to a door that said; 'Pet's room' I open the door to reveal a dust covered room. A mattress with springs coming out of it was pressed up to the right corner under a dust covered window, soiled newspaper, a broken dresser filled with torn and tattered clothes, ripped up pieces of paper, broken glass and finally a picture of Tobias holding a baby Fiona with a big teary eyed smile.

Dakara walks in with shaking legs and takes everything in. I've already been in here. Almost every cop in the FPD has. And almost every cop in the FPD has vomited in the trashcan next too the piano. "Is this what you want Fiona to go back too? Do you want her to have to sleep on that raggedy old mattress. Do you want her to play with that broken glass?" I ask him as he picks up two pieces of paper.

He presses them together and I see tears come to his eyes. I walk out when I hear him sob.  
\-------  
Sighing I climb into bed on the left side of Fiona on mine, Thrax's and Drix's bed after changing into my light purple pajamas. I hold both her and Drix close to me. "Well today was a eventful day." I say softly as I pet Fiona's head slowly falling asleep.  
\-------  
Yawning I wake up to hear groaning come from the the living room. "Looks like the drunks are up." I mutter to myself.

Looking to the side of me I see that Fiona was wide awake playing with her bear. I smile and pick her up before walking out of my room. "Fiona? Can you yell out Breakfast time real loud please?" I whisper in her ear.

"BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!" Fiona yells out.

Thrax, the green guy, Edison and my dad all groan and hold their heads. I chuckle and walk into the kitchen to see Drix zipping around making eggs, pancakes and bacon. "Why am I so full of energy?!" He yells zipping around.

I chuckle watching him before turning towards the table where Dakara sat while sipping his coffee with a shaky hand. "Good morning Dakara." I say walking over to the table.

"G-G-*clears throat*Good morning Osmosis. Fiona." He says as his shaking hands hold up the newspaper.

Smirking I whisper something into Fiona's ear and she nods. I set her down and she goes over too Dakara smiling. "I love you Grandpa!" She says happily.

Dakara let's out a choked sob as he quickly embraces Fiona. Going over to Drix I kiss his cheek. Looking at Dakara I see him crying silently into Fiona's shoulder. Sighing softly I hug my cold pill. No one is going to take our sunshine away. 

If they even try, I'll make them cry.  
\-------  
Grunting I lift a dumbbell as I read a book to my right. Drix had reminded me that I forgot that it's work out day so I'm doing that and reading up on 'Parenting for dummies'. Drix and Thrax toke Fiona to the park to get some excess energy out. "JOHN! JOHN! GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!" Dakara yells out.

Sighing I walk out of my room to see Dakara holding his shirt down, trying to make sure his underwear wasn't showing. Looking at a dark corner I see my dad, Edison and Ambrose with pants on their heads. "We need the darkness. To make our headaches go away." My dad says shivering.

Dakara sighs and looks at me. "Osmosis? Do you have a pair of pants I may borrow?" He asks with a small blush.

I chuckle and nod. We walk into my room and I look for a pair in the closet when Dakara sits on the bed. "Tobias is staying in jail." I hear him say softly.

Turning I look over at him holding a pair of red jeans in my hand. "I want you, my son and Drix to adopt her. Make sure she never has to go back to that living conditions again. Got it." He says as I drop my dumbbell.

Rushing over to him I feel my heart soar in relief. He's letting us adopt Fiona. Hugging him I kiss his cheek and hold on to him sobbing happily. Dakara wraps his arms around me as I hold onto him.  
\-------  
Yawning I wake up to see Dakara's sweater vest. Blinking I look up to see that Dakara was fast asleep against the pillows. When did we fall asleep? The door to the room opens as I sit up in bed. Yawning I see Drix and Thrax. "Hey guy's! Guess what Dakara sai-" "Fiona's gone."

My heart stops when I see the look on both of their faces. "W-What?" I say in disbelief.

"I had asked Fiona if she wanted any ice cream from a man with a ice cream cart. She said yes and I went to buy her one forgetting that Thrax had gone to find the squirrel's that chased you. I turned back around and went to find Fiona but she was gone. We looked everywhere. A few mothers and their children even started to help us but there was no trace of her anywhere." Drix says softly.

I shake my head as tears come to my eyes. "We think she was kidnapped." Thrax says softly.

Running past them I grab my coat and rush out my front door and towards the elevator.

Fiona is out there and I need to find her.  
\-------  
Slamming both doors to the FPD wide open I end up attracting some attention. Wiping my eyes I walk up the two steps to the front desk. "Get me the chief. Now. Tell him his grand daughter needs his help." I say to him before I feel like I'm crying again.

"Jones? What's going on?" The chief asks walking over to me.

"Fiona was kidnapped." I say hurriedly.

He sighs softly and hugs me before taking me too a waiting room. "She's not the only one." He says when I see all of the crying parents in the room holding pictures of their children.

Sniffling I grip onto the chief's shirt tight. "Fiona......" I sob out into his shirt.

A lyric from a song pops into my head from a song that Frank used to sing to Shane when she was younger. Images of Fiona flash through my minds eye as that lyric replays over and over in my head.

Please don't take my sunshine away.  
\-------  
Driving down the road I growl as I remember what the chief said.

_"Jones. Almost a month has gone by. I'm sorry but we're giving up the search."_

He's right though. It has been exactly three weeks, six days, four hours and twenty-five seconds since she disappeared. Usually child abductors kill the kid after a week. But I really want to believe that Fiona is alive right now.

Wiping my eyes I step on the gas harder. "Damnit! Damnit, damnit! Why?! Why did he call it off?! We had a lead! That damn fat bastard!" I yell as I drive up to the germy neighborhood.

"OZZY!" I hear Drix yell along with his messed up scream.

Pushing the brakes I feel my head whip forward then backwards before I get out of my car. "Come on Drix. We need to get an update from Dakara." I say walking up to the abandoned gas station.

Going towards the door I open it to see Dakara with his claws stuck through a germ with my dad smirking with his arms crossed over his chest while leaning against a big crate. "You should've known you were going to get skewered. Oh Ozzy, Drix! We got a new lead. The germ that Dakara just killed said that the guy who's been kidnapping kids name is Alex. He's a Zika virus." My dad says smiling.

Drix floats over to a trash can and vomits. "Ey! You gotta get used to this kinda stuff. Thrax does that sometimes too!" I say just as he vomits again. "Sorry!"

Looking over at my dad I watch Dakara wipe his hands on my dad's black wife beater. "HEY!" Dad yells as he walks away from Dakara.

"How have you been feeling Jones? You look thinner. Have you been eating the food that Ambrose has been making for you?" Dakara asks while gently patting my head.

Pulling out my sunglasses I sigh. "Yes Dakara. Also you can stop reporting your findings to the chief. He said that they closed the case so we're going to find those kid's our selves." I say backing away from Dakara's patting.

Since Fiona was kidnapped Ambrose and Edison has been living with me, Drix and Thrax. They were worried about the case so they stayed in our apartment trying to figure everything out. Like why was she kidnapped. Was the person who was following us the one who kidnapped her?

"Well we got a description of Alex from the germ before I skewered him. Apparently he always wears rags to look like he's homeless to not attract any attention to himself and he likes to hang out around parks." Dad says as I pat Drix's back.

"Thank you Ozzy." Drix says softly.

I nod and turn back to my dad and Dakara. It just then registers what dad said Alex looked like. "That's him. The guy who always followed me around when I was with Fiona." I say with a soft growl. "Where was he last seen?"

"We don't know. The germ only ever got calls from Alex. Nothing else." Dad says softly seeing my anger.

"Well then, we're just going to have to trace a call aren't we?" I say walking towards the door.

"But Ozzy the Chief said the search is over." Drix says floating over to me.

"We don't need the chief. We'll find Fiona ourselves." I say looking over my shoulder.

Opening the door I walk out with Drix right behind me.

Don't worry Fiona. We'll find you.


	4. NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I must thank IllusionEvenstar  
> aka BlackGargie for letting me use Thrax's and Ozzy's dad's who are he OC's! Second off Check her out! She's awesome!
> 
> Third I must thank G-Gamer-Forever on deviantART.com for letting me use her OC's Adam, Gan and Radds.

Looking back and forth I make sure my duffel bag isn't seen as I walk out of the equipment room. I ment what I said when I said that I was going to trace Alex's call. Every moment Fiona is with him is another moment that she might be in pain.

And Frank help whoever is causing the pain once I get my hands on them.  
\-------  
Running into my apartment I sigh seeing Ambrose and Edison fighting over the tv remote again. Walking over I pull one of Ambrose's dreads and Edisons ponytail. "Quit fighting for the remote and help me with this!" I say pointing at my duffel bag by the front door.

They look at each other before shrugging. "As long as you stop pulling on our hair!" They say before I let go.

Sighing I go into the kitchen where Drix, Thrax, Dakara and Dad were. "You still got the phone right?" I ask my dad as Ambrose and Edison bring in the heavy machine equipment (that I'm surprised I could carry).

Dad holds up a old school flip phone with a nod. "Got it."  
\-------  
"When is he going to call?" Drix asks as he flips a burger.

"I have no idea. I hope soon." I say as I sip my beer.

It's been almost five hours since I "borrowed" the equipment and......nothing! Alex hasn't called, texted, nothing! Sighing I jump when the phone suddenly rings.

Everybody looks at it before dad pushes the answer button. "Hello? Hello Blue? Black says the auction is moved to the zit near the back of the neck. Make sure you get there at eight tonight. I'm not going to cover for you again. Password is "Red touch black, safe for Jack. Red touches yellow, kills a fellow." I'll see you at the meeting. Green out." Alex says.

He hangs up making me curse to myself. Ten more seconds and we would've had him! Well at least we know where he'll be. Looking at the clock I curse to myself. It's only six. Two more hours before we can save my baby and all of the other children.  
\-------  
"Explain to me again why we have too look like hookers!" I yell at Thrax.

Growling I look down at my clothes. Thrax and Edison had to hold me down to get me into a red hoodie/dress with high heels then they made me get a new hairdo that looks like Leahs and even shaved my gote off!

Dad got the worst of it through since he already had long hair. Dakara and Ambrose had but his hair into pig tails, shaved his gote and slipped him into a sailor suit which was complete with a mini-skirt.

Looking at Drix I see he doesn't look comfortable in his clothes. Dakara helped him out with his costume. Dakara had chosen a black leopard printed pimp coat with fur all the way down, a simular hat that looks like the coat, a bunch of gold rings and a walking stick. He made my cold pill into a pimp. I'm going to have to thank him for making Drix so sexy.

Dakara choice to be my dad's "pimp". He's wearing a dark purple fuzzy coat with a dark purple hat on with a green ribbon around it, he's holding a gold walking stick with a skull on top and gold rings on his fingers.

Thrax, Ambrose and Edison are all dressed in trench coats, sun glasses and combat boots. Thrax smirks and holds me to him. "Because we're viruses while you three are two white blood cells and a cold pill. You wouldn't be able to get in without a disguise." Thrax says before Drix snatches me out of his arms.

"You better be steppin' away from my money maker home dog." Drix says making me chuckle.

We walk into the zit to hear Kidney Rocks famous 'cool, daddy cool' song. Same song I heard before I met Thrax. My dad tries to pull down the mini-skirt as we walk with a deep blush. "How aren't you worried someone is going to see your panties?" He asks me.

"Easy. It's a hoodie so it has elastic on the bottom." I say smiling.

Looking at my watch I see it's almost eight. I smile as Drix holds me up with his cannon arm. We all go over to the bar and order some drinks. "Whoa whoa whoa. I'm going to have to see some ID little mamas." The bartender says too me and my dad.

"Don't worry sugar they both legal. Believe me." Dakara says slipping the germ behind the counter a twenty carb bill.

The bartender nods and takes the cash. "Alright. I believe ya." He says giving us our drinks.

I sip my celly temple as Dakara and dad ask the bartender something. The bartender suddenly freezes. "U-Uh th-that's in the back." He says softly.

I get off of Drix's "lap" and walk with my dad towards the back of the zit.

Don't worry Fiona. We're coming.  
\-------  
I deadpan when we walk into the room. The sound system was playing some weird techno stuff and the room is decked with a bunch of cholesterol cells wearing some type of uniform. Some of them where wearing uniforms with red and black stripes while some of them were wearing red and yellow stripped clothes.

They stop and look over at us. "Uh...Hi?" I say waving.

"Hi!" They all say waving back.

I shrug and walk around. Soft sniffles come from a closet and I immediately open it, while trying not to be noticed, to see a small little white blood cell with blue skin and hair. He looks up at me and backs away. Looking behind me I make sure no ones watching as I close the door and turn on the light.

"It's ok. It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. What's your name?" I ask him gently.

He pants slightly like he's out of breath but then calms down a little. "M-My name is Adam. Wh-Who are you?" He asks me.

"Osmosis. Osmosis Jones. Or you can call me Ozzy." I say sitting next to him.

"Ozzy? I heard about you. F-From a hybrid that was staying with me and two of my friends." He says softly.

"What?! What was their name? Was it Fiona?! Was she wearing a little dress with flowers on it and a yellow sash around the waist?!" I ask him as quietly as I can.

He yelps softly and tries to scoot backwards some more but he ends up hitting the back wall, shaking in fear. I frown and try and calm him down. "It's alright. It's alright. Look, I'm a cop. I can help you and your friends. I promise." I say softly.

"I can't trust adults. Not after that one that brought me here tricked me and my friends into thinking we would be adopted by him." Adam says softly.

I frown before I'm suddenly pulled out by my hood. Looking at who pulled on me I see that Thrax was giving me a shush motion and pulling me back over towards Drix and the others. "Alright everyone settle down so the bidding will begin." A Rabies virus says as a young teenager pulls out four kids from behind the stage who have sacks on their heads.

And one of them has Fiona's dress on. Looking over at the closet I see them pulling out Adam. He doesn't even struggle. They throw him onto the stage gently and climb on stage. They look out towards the crowd and that's when we seen that his eyes are white. Pure white.

I grip Thrax's hand a bit tighter as a sack is taken off a kid's head. He looks like a brain cell. "This one used to be a mayor of a body until his mother gave him over to my dear loyal companion, Alex." The Rabies Virus on a podium says with a smile.

I look at where he's pointing and see that the teenage boy with the white eyes was Alex. But he can't be over 14! "Do I have any bids for Mayor Paul Spryman?" The Rabies virus asks.

Paul looks up and glares at everyone. He's so young. Wait....bids?! No. No, no, no, no! This can't be! "Do I hear 500 carbs?"

It is. It's a child selling ring.


	5. He's gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I must thank IllusionEvenstar  
> aka BlackGargie for letting me use Thrax's and Ozzy's dad's who are he OC's! Second off Check her out! She's awesome!
> 
> Third I must thank G-Gamer-Forever on deviantART.com for letting me use her OC's Adam, Gan and Radds.

"500!"

"1,000!"

"1,500!"

Watching the cholesterol cells I feel disgusted. They really are trying to buy the poor kid. Growling I nod at Drix, dad and Thrax. "Now."

Pulling out our weapons (guns, claw) we fire at the ceiling as Thrax and his family race towards the stage. Some of the cholesterol cells with the Red and Black shirts run away screaming but the ones wearing the Red and Yellow shirts pulled out guns, knives and....is that a serving fork? What. The Frank.

"Put your weapons down or he gets it!" Dad yells as he holds a gun up to the rabies virus' head.

Dakara and Edison were holding down a struggling Alex as Ambrose untied Fiona and the other kid's. Fiona immediately hugged Ambrose sniffling with tears going down her little blue face. Rushing over I fix my hair so it's back to normal and drop down onto my knees. "Sweetie?"

Fiona looks at me and immediately hugs me tightly. "Mama! Mama!" She cries out as I hold her tight.

"Shhh shh. Mommy's got cha. And I'll never let you go. Never again." I say as tears stream down my face.  
\--------  
Tucking Fiona in I kiss her forehead before walking over to the other bed near hers I lay down next to Thrax. I smile when I hear Adam pretending to snore softly. "Adam. If you can't sleep do you want to listen to music?" I ask him.

"D-Do you have classical?" He asks.

I nod and go to Drix's mini-suit case with a tag on it that says 'If I can't sleep'. Moving the lube and some dvds with funky looking cartoons on them I pull out a cd and cd player.

Humming I help him put them in his ears and choose which song he likes I kiss his forehead. "Good night Adam." I say before I see Gan's puppy eyes.

I chuckle and kiss her forehead before she smiles and hugs Fiona to her. The small raccoon named Radds jumps onto my back from the bed side table then plops him self down on Gan's stomach. "Goodnight You three." I say as I crawl back into bed.

Oh right. You might be wondering where we are. We're currently having to stay in a hotel while under surveillance for the next week or so due to that Rabies virus getting away after he pistol whipped my dad. Chief thought that he might come after us so he's taking every precaution to ensure our safety. We're all split up in different rooms currently until they can get the safe house ready.

Leah said that Mayor Chronic is already working on trying to get Spryman home. Poor little guy. His mom is a jerk. A minute later I hear a knock on the door making me groan since I was almost asleep.

Looking through the peek hole I see a fidgeting Spryman with a scared look in his eyes. Opening the door he walks in like he owns the place. "Hello Paul. Come on in." I say sarcastically.

He gulps and rubs his arm a little like he was cold as I close the door. "What's wrong kid?" I ask him.

"Can I sleep on your couch? The other Jones and the brown haired one won't stop watching some strange cartoon with people in sailor suits." He says as he eyes the three person couch near the window.

I know that's not what woke him up. The clear show of fear, the want of attention, the sweat on his brow. He had a nightmare but he's too hard headed to admit it. "Sure. Let me grab you a pillow and blanket." I say as I walk to the small linen closet near the real closet.

After I grab them I turn to see Spryman had a stuffed animal in his hand. "His name is Scump. I made him a long time ago." He says as he pets the things head.

"What is he?" I ask smiling.

"He's a tiger! Well, sorta. I couldn't find the right material so I used blue fabric with police stars that a cop gave me." Spryman says before he let's out a yawn.

I smile and put the pillow down. "Come on kid. You can tell me more about Scump in the morning." I say with a yawn.

Spryman lays down and cuddles Scump before I put the blanket over him. After I tuck in his feet I hear a tiny snore come from Spryman. Smiling I bend down on one knee and kiss his fore head. "Sweet dreams kiddo." I say before trying to stand up.

Keyword. **TRYING**. Looking down I see Spryman had a good grip on my shirt sleeve. Sighing I sit back down before getting an idea. Picking up Spryman I lay down with him on my chest. I smile when he snuggles into me.

Yawning I close my eyes as I fall asleep to his steady breathing.  
\--------  
"Ozzy. Ozzy. JONES!"

"Gah! What?! What's going on?!" I ask as I look around.

I hear a snicker before I see Spryman munching on a apple. "Come on Jones. They got the safe house ready." He says as he walks to the door.

Stretching I grab my bags of clothes/games/snacks and follow the, somehow, hyper kids down the hall and to the elevators. I smile seeing Leah. "Hey Leah! What are you doing here?" I ask as half of us get into one elevator and half into another.

"Chief wanted me to keep a eye on you til we get you settled in." She says smiling.

"Alrighty then. You driving us to the safe house? 'Cause if you are can we stop by somewhere to get something to eat?" I ask smiling.

"Sorry Jones. I'm not driving. But you'll probably enjoy who is though."  
\--------  
Walking out I hear a honk before I see a familiar face pull up in one of those big vans with three rows of backseats. "Doug!"

"Jones!"

Walking over to the van's window I clap him on the shoulder smiling. "Been a while. They got you takin' us to the safe house?" I ask him.

"Yep! Chief said that they needed a non-cop that knows ya to take y'all down to the safe house down in the leg." Doug says as everyone gets in.

"Glad it's you and not Dianna. She would be bustin' me up side the head by now." I say with a smile as I hop in next to Fiona.  
\--------  
Fiona giggles as I tickle her smiling. "Is my little girl ticklish?" I ask as she squirms around giggling.

I smile before I realize where we are. We're near the Chief's house! "Watch Fiona. We're near grandpa Chief's house." I say pointing out the window.

Suddenly a police car zips by along with a ambulance and fire truck making Doug loose control for a second. "Doug what's going on?!" I ask him.

"Don't know Jones! But we're about to find out!" Doug says as he puts a portable siren on the roof of the car.

Suddenly a explosion from up ahead rattles the whole van. I hear a yelp from Spryman and the other kids which makes me hold Fiona closer out of fear of loosing her again. Looking beside me I see Thrax was holding a scared looking Gan in his arms while Drix was holding Adam and Radds in his. Adam was shaking and gripping onto Drix's arm like it would save his life. Looking behind me I see Spryman had his head buried in dad's side.

Doug skids to a stop making everyone in the car scream. Even Thrax. Once the car is at a full stop I look up to see Dakara holding both Ambrose and Edison close to him with a pained look on his face. "Is everyone alright?" Doug asks before some building debris lands in front of us.

Fiona whimpers as all the kids start crying. "Mama? What happened?" She asks me.

Looking out the windshield I see a bunch of Firefighters spraying out a huge fire. "Fiona I'm going to give you to papa ok? I'll be right back." I say as I kiss her forehead.

I quickly rush out the car and run over to the fire fighters and immediately regret it. No. No. That's the chiefs house.  
\--------  
Looking down I try not to cry as Drix sits next to me. The chief is dead. He died in the ambulance after saying his last words to me. Their still ringing in my ears. _"Ozzy. I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I always have been. You were always like a son to me. And I love you like a son. *COUGH! COUGH!* Make sure...make sure you raise Fiona right. D-Don't make me haunt ya. Remember Osmosis. I'll....always......be.....proud of you."_

"Ozzy. What do we do?" Drix asks as he puts down a cup of tea in front of me.

"We find the fucker that did this. More than likely it was that Rabies virus. He must've found out I was raised by the Chief. He might be coming after Leah next since she's our friend." I say as I wipe my eyes.

Drix glups and wipes his eyes before hugs me. I hug my cold pill back as tears whell up in my eyes. No matter what I'm going to protect my family and friends. I have to.  
\--------  
"Ow."

Looking up I see Dakara walking by with a pained look on his face. "Dakara? Are you ok?" I ask him.

He looks at me in surprise before sighing. "Please don't startle me like that Jones and yes I'm fine." He says but the pained look on his face doesn't leave.

Sighing I grab his arm and shove him onto the couch. Before he realizes what just happened I take his shirt off of him. Looking at his chest I nod to myself when I don't see anything. Sitting behind him I move his long black dreads out of the way and frown.

A giant bruise was on his back. "How'd you get this?" I ask him as I gently touch it.

He hisses and flinches away. "Don't touch it Jones!" He growls.

"Sorry. Did this happen earlier?" I ask him.

He nods. "When I was protecting Edison and Ambrose a piece of debris came through the window and hit my back. It's been hurting ever since." He says softly. "So far I've taken a couple of strong pain killers but the unicorn said that they don't work."

Blinking I turn him so he's facing me. His eyes are blood shot and he looks dizzy. "Dakara I think the meds are working now." I say with a smirk.

Getting up I have him lay down but suddenly he pulls me on top of him. "H-How did my boy land a cutie like you?" He asks as he pulls my face downwards his.

Blushing I go to say something/run like hell but suddenly I find I can't talk with his tongue in my throat. "Mmh!" I try to speak but can't.

I feel him move us so he's on top of my while tearing off my shirt. Blushing I try and get him off of me. "D-Dakara stop! Your loopy as hell man!" I yell as he kisses my neck.

I hear a whack before I'm greeted by Thrax holding his passed out father in his hand. "I would kill you if it weren't for Fiona neddin' a granddad that doesn't watch a show ment for little girls." He says as he throws his dad into a recliner.

He turns towards me and smirks. "Now as for you, since he got his smell on you we have to get it off." He says as he spreads my legs.

I go to say something but he beats me to it. "Everybody is upstairs, there's a lock on the sliding doors in here, yes I'll grab cold pill really quick and don't worry if my dad can sleep through a cramp he can sleep through your screams of pleasure." He says smiling.

I smile back and help him take his jacket off. "Go get Drix and then we can start." I say with a smile.

He smiles at me before calling down Drix. Welp. I'm going to be busy for a solid three hours.  
\--------  
Walking into the main bedroom I see a bag with my name on it on the bed. I smile and open the bag. Inside are photo albums, clothes and a few personal items. Picking up a photo album I flip to a page where it was my graduation from the police academy.

Tears whell up in my eyes. "Chief."

The picture had the chief with his arm over my shoulder with a big smile.

No matter what. I will find the son of a bitch that killed him and when I do he's going to wish that he had never taken anything away from me.


End file.
